


You've won

by WannabeCreativeAuthor



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, cheap motel sex, they survived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeCreativeAuthor/pseuds/WannabeCreativeAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hot steam escaped through the opening like the mist of a waterfall, and Will stepped out. He was a dark silhouette against the dim lighting of the bathroom. Striding towards the bed where Hannibal had now propped himself up against the headboard, he slicked back his wet hair with one hand. Apart from the white towel around his neck he was completely naked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've won

God only knew how they survived. The various injuries, the fall, salt water burning on open flesh, blood loss, fighting for air and against the black waves. But somehow they made it.

Breathing heavily they lay side by side on the rocky beach, darkness still surrounding them. Although the night was fairly mild, the water had decidedly not been. Hannibal felt the growing numbness in his extremities. If they didn't get up now they would lose consciousness and die of hypothermia. With great effort he got into a sitting position. His gunshot wound sent a sharp pain through his body and blurred his vision for a moment. He gritted his teeth and looked to the side where Will was lying. His eyes were only half open and staring into the darkness without focus. Hannibal reached over and put a hand on his cheek "Will", he said, his voice hoarse and distant. 

Slowly Will turned his head towards Hannibal, damp locks clinging to his forehead. The stab wound on his cheek was still bleeding. Hannibal took his hand and tried to pull him up. Somehow they managed to get further away from the water, more crawling than walking. 

As rocks turned to grass they stopped to catch their breath. Hannibal felt nauseous and the world began turning around him. He pressed his eyes shut, grabbing at the ground for support. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

Slowly he opened his eyes. Will was looking at him, his hand indicating something behind them. Hannibal had to concentrate hard to see what he meant. There was a narrow flight of stairs, carved into the cliff face. Forcing his neck to angle his head upwards he could see a small house. All the windows were dark. Hannibal nodded. 

Getting up the stairs was pure torture on both of them, but they managed. 

In front of the house Will hesitated. Hannibal went to the patio door, picked up a large stone and shattered the window. Then he reached through the broken glass and turned the handle, the door opened. 

"Wait", Will breathed "what... if someone's inside?", he was so weak he could barely squeeze out the words. 

Hannibal shook his head "No car.", he said simply. The house stood isolated on the cliff, only a small path leading to it. In such a secluded area one would need a car. Will nodded, following Hannibal's train of thought. 

It wasn't much warmer inside, but there was no breeze further cooling down their wet bodies. Both ached to just slump on the comfortable-looking sofa and doze off, but Hannibal knew they had to tend to their injuries first or they wouldn't wake up again. 

Luckily the cold water had prevented them from loosing too much blood. After rummaging around a bit, they found bandages and disinfectant. Ridding themselves of the wet garments they stripped down to their underwear. Will's teeth began to chatter, a good sign, his body was fighting the cold. 

They found some blankets to restore their body heat. Treating the wounds took agonizingly long, some needed stitching, but finally it was done. Will had rested his head on Hannibal's shoulder, lips slightly parted and breathing evenly. His eyes were closed. Hannibal relaxed, gently tucked the blankets around them and leaned back on the sofa, careful not to disturb Will. His eyes fluttered shut and only moments later the comforting darkness of sleep enveloped him. 

A briny tang mixed with the iron smell of dried blood surrounded him. When he opened his eyes he realized his nose was buried in Will's messy hair, who had tucked his head under Hannibal's chin. He tried to shift slightly and immediately felt every muscle in his body strain. Sucking in a sharp breath, he winced. Will blinked disoriented and tried to move his head. From the look on his face Hannibal could tell he regretted that decision. 

It was hard to guess how much time had passed, but a dull light streamed in through the big windows. Warmth radiated from Will's body, a strange sensation having his skin pressed so tightly to Hannibal's own. After three years devoid of any human touch it was a pleasant experience. 

Will seemed perfectly comfortable and at ease with the way their limbs were intertwined in a state of undress, something Hannibal had not anticipated. But then he also hadn't anticipated the fall from the cliff. Will Graham had changed, there was no denying it, and he never ceased to exceed Hannibal's expectations. 

They stayed in the house for three days, resting most of the time, to give their wounds time to start healing. There was some canned food left in the pantry by the owners that tasted appalling but fulfilled its purpose. During that time Will was very quiet, speaking only when absolutely necessary and then in singular words or short sentences. His face was dark and serious, his eyes absent even when he looked at something directly. Contrary to this he initiated touches, a hand on the arm, a gentle brush of the fingertips while changing bandages. In the roomy king-size bed upstairs they lay face to face, close enough for Hannibal to feel Will's breath moisten his skin. 

After the three days, they had gotten back enough of their strength to move on. The FBI wasn't stupid, if they didn't find their bloated corpses in the ocean they would undoubtedly sweep the wider area. 

A few days later they found themselves a fairly safe distance away in a dodgy no-questions-asked motel in the middle of nowhere. Money was not too difficult to come by if you knew how, and Hannibal certainly did. The receptionist had given them a quick look-over and probably mentally filed them away under 'middle-aged man and callboy' before giving them the key to the small room. 

The furniture looked like it had last been en vogue when John Lennon was still alive. Chipped parts in the paintjob had been 'repaired' with what looked like nail polish, but apart from that the room was fairly tidy and clean. 

Without a word, Will slipped into the adjacent bathroom and closed the door. Hannibal sat down on the bed carefully, his wounds still aching. A few moments later he heard the shower being turned on. Leaning back he closed his eyes, the sound of running water lulling him into a state of blank rest. 

He snapped out of it when the water abruptly stopped and he heard the sound of wet feet on ceramic tiles. It didn't take long after that and the door opened with a click. Hot steam escaped through the opening like the mist of a waterfall, and Will stepped out. He was a dark silhouette against the dim lighting of the bathroom. Striding towards the bed where Hannibal had now propped himself up against the headboard, he slicked back his wet hair with one hand. Apart from the white towel around his neck he was completely naked. 

Hannibal raised his eyebrows. 

"What?", Will asked with the same unmoving, serious expression he had worn for the past few days. 

Hannibal smirked. "Nothing" 

Will had stopped in front of him, stance wide and casual. Was he trying to provoke him? 

"Enjoying the view?" 

Yes, definitely a provocation. 

"Do you mind?", Hannibal asked calmly. 

Will shrugged. "You can do what you want" He sat down on the edge of the bed and dried his hair with the towel. 

"Will?" 

"Hmm?" 

"You could always just go, I am in no state to hold you back." 

The head of dark curls shot round, eyes glaring. "No!", although spoken with firmness, Will's voice sounded dangerously calm. "No more games Hannibal." He turned his whole body around, sitting on his heels. "Don't you see? You've won." 

He paused to look at Hannibal intently. "No tricks, no lying, I've chosen you. I chose you when we slew the dragon. When his last roar echoed through the night and his blood tinted the ground black in the moonlight. I can never go back." 

Will's voice was now almost a growl. "I'm yours" 

Hannibal felt a sudden jolt of desire pulse through him. 

"Isn't that what you wanted?" 

There was a fire in Will's eyes Hannibal had never seen before. Small beads of water trickled down his bare chest. 

Slowly leaning forward, Hannibal stretched out a hand and placed it on the side of Will's neck. His thumb carefully circled the gap between the collarbones. Will closed his eyes and let his head drop back, mouth opened just slightly. 

Hannibal had wondered many times what it would feel like, having Will. Having him so susceptible to his touch, so eager. 

With both hands on Will's hips he urged him forward so he was now on top of Hannibal. Losing no time in evening out the discrepancy of clothes between them, Will put his fingers to use on the dollar-store shirt Hannibal was sadly forced to wear. Having rid him of the garment, Will placed his flat palm on Hannibal's chest. He was still hot from the shower and the hand on Hannibal's chest added to the warm pulse of desire building in his abdomen. 

Careful to avoid the shot wound, Will circled Hannibal's torso, who in response grabbed his butt and pulled him closer. Will slung his arms around Hannibal's neck and rested his forehead against the headboard as he shamelessly rubbed the extent of his excitement against Hannibal's thigh. 

Shameless. That was the right word. There was no shame or modesty in how Will acted around him when they were alone. He didn't pretend anymore, not for Hannibal's, or even his own sake. The coat of respectability, of righteousness, had slipped from his shoulders completely. Hannibal almost shuddered at the thought of what he might be capable of doing now. 

With a firm hand he stopped Will in his tracks and bit down gently along his neck. Again he offered his throat willingly, letting Hannibal lower him onto the mattress. Their positions now reversed, Hannibal planted his hands to either side of Will's head, towering over him. 

For the first time in what had seemed like an eternity, Will gave him a smile that lit up his whole face. Hannibal swooped down and kissed him, hard, with a fire that threatened to burn him up from the inside out. Their lips mingled in hot, unbridled passion. Will moaned softly into Hannibal's mouth, pulling him closer and arching his back. Hannibal broke the kiss and shifted his weight so he had his right hand free. Licking across the palm he reached between their bodies and grabbed Will's throbbing length. A few soft, teasing strokes extracted more pleasure-sounds from his lips. 

Hannibal looked down on this picture of freely expressed lust, one he had created. Will's cheeks were flushed in red, as was his mouth, the small involuntary movements flowing and graceful. A masterpiece. But he wanted to see more. 

He let go of Will, eliciting a disappointed pout, but compensated for it by brushing his lips along the other man's neck and gently nibbling his earlobe. Then he trailed his mouth across Will's chest, making sure to take in as much as he could, every little bump or birthmark. There were some scratches and bruises, but they would heal in time. He placed a tender kiss on the stab wound on Will's side, it might take a little longer but it would heal as well. Hannibal continued his exploration down to the long scar running over Will's stomach. He followed its trail with his tongue like an animal would lick another's wound. 

The smell of cheap soap lingered in his nose, almost covering up the smaller man's own scent completely, who squirmed impatiently underneath him. Hannibal could feel his own erection strain against the trousers he was still wearing. 

Taking a hold on the organ right in front of him, he enclosed the tip with his mouth which resulted in an indecently sexual sound from Will's throat. Hannibal paused and contemplated. No, he wanted to watch the effect his doing had on Will, see everything up close. 

He changed his position so he lay on his side right next to Will who looked at him inquiring and a tad irritated. Hannibal appeased him with a quick kiss and slowly began moving his hand up and down. Will's mouth fell open and he sucked in a deep breath. He was a marvel to look at, chest rising and falling shakily, back arched up from the mattress. Yes, this perspective was much better. 

Hannibal went torturously slow, savoring every moment of this glorious display. Will's breath grew more laborious, intermixed with sighs of pleasure. "Mhhmm... Hannibal... please", he panted. Hannibal pressed a kiss on Will's neck and sped up his motions. Will's hands clawed into the sheet and his moans became more urgent. A sucking kiss on his collarbone and Will came with a cry. 

Hannibal could feel the muscles in the body next to him relax, an expression of bliss on his face. After a few moments Will's breathing began to normalize. He sighed contentedly and turned on his side towards Hannibal, nuzzling his face against the doctor's chest. 

"Just a minute", he mumbled. Hannibal chuckled understandingly, put his arms around him and stroked his back. 

It took a little more than a minute for Will to recover, but soon enough Hannibal felt wandering fingers loosening his belt buckle. Will didn't even bother to pull down Hannibal's pants completely before he slipped a hand inside. Hannibal closed his eyes in pleasure. Will kissed his neck and then his chest, sliding down until he was on eye level with Hannibal's erection. Hungrily Will took him in his mouth, sucking and sliding. Hannibal could not suppress a low moan, he was still so turned on by the sight of Will in the throes of pleasure that it didn't take long for him to get close. 

Will noticed, pressed a kiss on the tip, smirked wickedly and finished him off with some rough strokes of his hand. Hannibal came violently, grabbing onto Will as support. 

Having done his part, Will slumped down next to Hannibal, gently tucking his head under the other man's chin. Together the breathed, watching the lights of cars shining through the curtains as they appeared and disappeared again. Creating shadowy monsters on the walls that other people might fear. But not them.


End file.
